


Bodyswap

by kittencauldrone



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: like hiveswap? anyway super quick, really tired, worked all day, missed day 4 so gotta keep rolling. cronus and roxy switch bodies





	Bodyswap

All was quiet in the hive when Roxy woke up on Cronus’s side of the bed and Cronus on Roxy’s. Cronus sat up and felt… Smaller. He freaked out and ran for the bathroom to find himself staring at his human girlfriend in the mirror.

“Wwhat the H!?” he gasped but heard Roxy’s voice come from his lips. Roxy was talking while he was maybe? He came back out of the bathroom and looked at the bed. There he saw himself, only it was not him?

That toothy grin could only mean one thing. Roxy had figured it out before him and was going to do something mischievous.” Awe yeah boi! Time to find out what having a bulge feels like!”

Roxy, err Cronus, flipped his lip,” Don’t evven! That’s my body!”

“Yeah well, you’re my boyfriend, so I get to touch.” Roxy countered with a smile and threw off the clothes on her boyfriend’s body.

“If you do I’ll.. I’ll!...”

“You’ll what sweetie?” she asked rubbing the horns on Cronus’s body and finding it quite pleasurable.” no wonder you get all hot when I rub your horns~ this feels great.”

“Oh come on!” Cronus huffed.

Roxy snorted,” omg, ur so cute when ur mad in my body.” she gasped and grabbed Cronus, pulling off the shirt she slept in.” I wonder if your as sensitive as me~.”

“Jegus, Rox!” Cronus jolted as Roxy felt him up.” wvhat are you doing, this is wveird.”

“Oh come on, you’ve never had a fantasy about fucking yourself?” Roxy giggled.” this is like prime material here man! I wanna see what’s all the fuss you make when we have sex about my faces.”

Cronus paused, he never thought about it that way, maybe he did have that fantasy. Roxy was right as usual.” this is a good opportunity.” 

“You want me to act like you~?” Roxy tease and puffed out her chest,” come’ere pretty kitty, let Cronus see wvhat a good girl you are~.”

“That’s wveird. I prefer you.” Cronus said. He couldn’t believe this was happening as his girlfriend used his body to lay him down in her body on the bed. 

“You know what’s weird? Hearing my voice. Do I really sound like that? I thought I sounded better than that.” she said.

“It's a great Harley Quinn vwoice, babe.” Cronus said.

“Omg you’re right!” she said and kissed Cronus deeply.

Holy shit this was happening and Roxy was so into it. Like so into it it was a little scary. Roxy’s gaze was fixed on him as she used his hands on her body, fondling and touching all the spots she knew were a turn on for her.

Cronus gasped softly under Roxy’s careful touch. He found himself quickly undone and panting. Damn this was hot. Roxy seemed to know what she was doing when it came to her body… Well duh, it’s her body, of course she knows what to do. But did she know how to draw Cronus’s bulge out from it’s sheath? Of course she did, she did it all the time in their normal sex sessions. He watched closely as She used his fingers to trace and gently coax out his bulge that wrapped around his fingers excitedly.

“Whoa this is cool.” Roxy mused.” and it's a lot more sensitive than I thought it would be.”

She carefully pulled down her panties off her body and grinned to seeing Cronus was wet as could be.” damn baby, I see why you like the view so much~.”

She guided the bulge to her body and as it pretty much had a mind of it’s own, it eagerly went in to the awaiting warmth. Cronus shivered,” it’s cold…”

“You’re a cold blooded seadweller babs.” Roxy said.” humans are warm blooded. Do the math, honey buns~.” She purred as she moved her boyfriend’s hips to thrust into herself, well her body at least.” Don’t worry, it’ll warm up~.”

Cronus couldn’t say anything in response. Shit he couldn’t even think, his bulge filling up Roxy’s body was a feeling he’d never experienced. Every little twitch of his bulge against her walls made him shiver and anticipate more. It felt so good, his mind felt expanded to new horizons and open to more new things. He looked up to see his own face in an equal amount of pleasure if not more considering the sensitivity variation between trolls and humans.

They were both feel amazing and it showed. He wondered quietly how they switched body in the first place but it didn’t really matter when Roxy was pounding him into the mattress with the biggest smile.

It wasn’t long before Roxy and Cronus both felt heat pooling in their gut as they continued to fuck. IF they didn’t change back just yet, they would continue to romp. And when they both came and didn’t change back, Roxy took it into Cronus’s hands to fuck her body until the both couldn’t move.


End file.
